In recent years, plastic containers, which are lightweight, pliable, good in handling properties, and readily disposable, are widely used as containers for containing drug solutions, and as a plastic that forms such a plastic container, polyethylene, polypropylene, or other polyolefin is often used from the standpoint of stability with respect to drug solutions and medicinal safety.
However, due to being a material of a high oxygen gas transmission rate, polyolefins are not necessarily suitable in applications of containing and preserving drug solutions that readily undergo oxidative decomposition from the standpoint of quality maintenance of drug solutions, etc.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 describes a package for infusion in which an infusion, made up of an aqueous solution containing amino acids, is filled in a primary medical container that has a gas transmitting property, and the infusion, filled in the primary medical container, is then contained along with an oxygen scavenger in a secondary packaging container that is substantially impermeable to oxygen.
Also, Patent Document 2 describes a drug solution container film having an inorganic compound film formed on at least one side of a plastic film and having the following physical properties (1) through (4):
(1) an oxygen gas transmission rate of not more than 1 cc/m2·24 hr·atm;
(2) a moisture transmission rate of not more than 1 g/m2·24 hr·atm;
(3) a light transmittance of not less than 80%; and
(4) a hue b value of not more than 5.
Further, Patent Document 3 describes an infusion container having a gas barrier property and formed of a resin container having a flexible wall and at least an outlet formed therein, and in which the above-mentioned container wall is formed of multiple layers that are divided into an inner layer and an outer layer with an intermediate layer of polyvinyl alcohol as a boundary, the above-mentioned innermost layer is a polyolefin layer with a thickness in a range of 50 to 800 μm, and the above-mentioned outer layer is provided so that the above-mentioned outer layer has a moisture transmission amount So (g/m2·24 hrs at a temperature of 40° C. and 90% RH) of not less than twice a moisture transmission amount Si (g/m2·24 hrs at a temperature of 40° C. and 90% RH) of the above-mentioned inner layer; and describes an infusion container, in which the above-described container is packaged along with a drying agent inside a package. The same document also describes that, in the above-described infusion container, the gas barrier property of the container wall recovers immediately even after performing autoclave sterilization.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-275346    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-285520    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-80464